


Sometimes

by sheafrotherdon



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-17
Updated: 2008-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, getting naked with Rodney isn't about the sex, much as the sex is great, really great, <em>really</em> great.  Really great sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes

Sometimes, getting naked with Rodney isn't about the sex, much as the sex is great, really great, _really_ great. Really great sex.

But even great sex –

Sometimes, after a certain kind of mission, it's not enough, not the right thing, the right stuff, the right _right_ ness. Sometimes John needs heartbeats; steady breath, to press his chest to Rodney's chest, let their bellies rise and fall, brush against one another and recede; needs to articulate none of it; needs to let it just happen. The scratch of hair on Rodney's shin and the stale smell of sweat at his neck; the five-point pressure of his fingertips against John's back and the weight of his knee between John's thighs; sometimes, that's necessary.

Sometimes John falls asleep first and sometimes Rodney but either way, they end up lax even when it feels like the adrenaline's never going to quit.

John thumbs the fine hairs at the base of Rodney's neck, watches, sleepily, as Rodney grumbles, barely awake, the taint of the Hive scrubbed out from beneath his nails.

Sometimes, it's just what is.


End file.
